User talk:BrianG
User Talk Archives Archive1 - October 2006 - December 2006 A Wintersday gift for you... Happy Wintersday! I gave the same one to Sir On The Edge, but it applies to both of you very well, so I hope you don't mind.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:21, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Hey awesome! Thanks, I've been planning to add userboxes to my page so this will motivate me to get going on that. -- BrianG 03:31, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Wow, you should definitely add that broke box to Gems contest. Its awesome :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Hahaha I think I will. I didn't even know about that contest, thanks for the heads-up. Glad you like the broke box, if you are broke feel free to use it as well. What do you think of my redesign of the Buildguru box? I thought the icon was especially appropriate. Did you come up with the original Buildguru box? -- BrianG 15:00, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::I like the redesign. I did create the one on my page from scratch, but I cant say for certain if I'm the only one who has something like it because I haven't seen that many user pages. Your image is awesome though and fits it really well. I'm not quite broke yet, but if I do find myself in that situation I'll definitely take you up on that box :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::Good find Azroth and thanks for adverting my competitionn. :) BrianG: Your broke and buildguru boxes are great! Go ahead and submit them to the competition. -- (talk) 23:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::np, I do what I can, and since I'm giving boxes as gifts advertising your competition as well is quick and easy. Gonna have to try and make my buildguru box more flashy now. Cant risk having the original get shown up by the new guy :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) Ahhhh thanks guys, I will submit them tonight. Azroth I hope you don't mind that I borrowed and modified the buildguru idea. -- BrianG 00:28, 29 December 2006 (CST) :np, I don't hog my userboxes like Gem hogs his icons ;P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 01:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Re: vote issue works for me, my only issue was trying to help and getting a "wth are u doing" reaction from Jyro, besides that i had been watching that particular article for a while and had tried to do my best to show what was going on and take the correct steps to fix the issue and here comes jyro with his blind fire to scold me for my actions... just a bit annoyed. As long as the vote is counting as it should im happy --Midnight08 17:37, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I hear you, I think everyone was just a bit tense from the previous issue, but since I wasn't really involved I figured I could sort it out easier. You and Jyro are usually both very reasonable from what I've seen, so I think it was all a misunderstanding that got out of hand due to tension regarding vote strikeouts. You just made a simple mistake by deleting the comment, but he mistook it for a vote that was deleted hence the strong reaction. -- BrianG 17:43, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::yep i saw that but if i ever get to the point im annoyed the issue is no longer mine to deal with (since i am no longer technically objective)... glad you helped out --Midnight08 17:47, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem! :) -- BrianG 17:49, 2 January 2007 (CST) Congratulations... Congrats on the honorable mention on Gems contest.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:08, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! :) I think I might try making a few more, I'll let you know if I come up with anything else cool. -- BrianG 23:42, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::kk, I'm thinking of creating a series of boxes for users who post builds. I'll create a, deleted build box, unfavored build box, favored build box, untested build box, build voter, build creator, and then a few joke boxes like "this user questions unfavored votes" and "this users votes are set in stone" or something like that. Can you think of anything I'm missing or do you think this is too much?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:18, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmmm what would the favored and untested ones be used for? Voter and creator and the joke ones are good though, as long as you find the right images. I've been thinking my next boxes are going to be based on Stoneflesh Aura (this user is immune to critical attacks) and Frigid Armor (this user is immune to flaming). Something like that but find a clever way to word them. Let me know if you come up with anything cool. I think a funny joke box could be done with Spirit of Failure, about people reacting to their builds being unfavored, or maybe Shatterstone, something about shattered hopes, hahaha. P.S. I did what I should have done when I entered the contest, and added background colors to my boxes, they look a bit better. -- BrianG 00:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::Damnit... this made me wanna make 1.... so i look in nec skills and the 1st 1 that catches my eye is another Skuld referance... "Oppressive Gaze" tho i guess it would work for aloy of the GvG vetters=P--Midnight08 00:21, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::The favored and unfavored ones would be for people who have created vetted and unfavored builds. I like your "flaming" and "critical" ideas, and the there is always a way to gear a box towards Skuld. I went ADD on this though and somehow found myself working to level up my new ranger, necro, and mesmer. I'll get to it eventually, its not like I can pay attention to what I'm doing now for very long :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 03:41, 5 January 2007 (CST) Hey! Yeah, thanks for the tips. But the build is still raw, so, I was hasty in posting it. You seem to know how to play Rits too, and I saw in your 'to do' things that you may have some elite skills to get. So if you want, i'm offering you to help me work on my build, and I'll help you capp all the elites skills you'll need with your tirualist! deal? (got all Rit skills, elite included, btw ;)). Later! -- :No problem, and don't worry that it was posted in haste, thats what the stubs section is for. Its great for posting raw builds and then other people will help you fine tune it before its submitted for testing. As for my ritualist, the main problem is that she is not far enough into Nightfall to cap the elites I want, since I've been spending all my nightfall time on new characters instead. Grasping Was Kuurong shouldn't be a problem though as she is far enough in Factions. So I'm not sure if I'll need help with anything specifically, its just going to be a time consuming process working my ritualist through nightfall. Feel free to add me to your friends list using any of the character names from my page though, and if we're online at the same time we can discuss ritualists or go capping. But either way, I'm glad to provide suggestions for your build, since I've wanted to put Spirit Communing to a good use. The main opposition you'll face during testing is that people will say the Build:Rt/any Attuned Restorer is better, since generally Attuned Was Songkai is considered a much more effective elite. They are probably right, but I think its more fun to find a use for a less popular elite. Be prepared for the possibility that your build may not be favored by others though. -- BrianG 14:39, 8 January 2007 (CST) Build redesign I updated the build page redesign proposal talk page. Make sure to let me know what you think of the recent changes and the options at the bottom I wrote about.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:10, 11 January 2007 (CST) Two new boxes for you ;) I'm on to you. You pretend to be a helpful person buy I know what your real agenda is. Therefore, I give you these two new userboxes, so that all will know what you're really up to :P lol. Feel free to mess with the colors or just delete them if you want. I just had to make you these since you have so many already. :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:20, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Oh and heres one more based off of your version of the buildguru box. :As with the other two feel free to mess with the colors or just delete it if you want. Enjoy. ;)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:31, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::LOL. I especially like the last one, that rules. The first 2 are clever but seem to be more of an accurate description of you since you made so many for people! Honestly I can't believe you got away with that and didn't end up with a userbox on your page that makes use of Epidemic! ;) I think I will definitely use the last one on my page, I like how it goes with my other guru box. I might pass on the others though since I think I'm reaching a limit of how many I want! Since I need to add them in pairs to keep them even, I'll have to think about one more to add. Maybe the top 2 boxes you made could be combined into one? Let me think about it. What do you think of my elementalist boxes though? I thought you might appreciate them. -- BrianG 16:26, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::They're great imho. The colors work well, the images fit, and the wording is perfect. You definitely have a knack for wasting time :P I'll leave the creation of the second box up to you though. I cant just hand you everything, some stuff you have to work for or you'll never learn anything :P lol...Oh, and on a side note I agree, I cant believe I haven't gotten an epidemic box yet either. NOTE:this is not, I repeat not, an invitation to make me one.this may be an invitation to make me one :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:26, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hehehe, now that my Build Page Redesign proposal is completed, and the Double XP for Elite Capture event is over, I should have some more spare time, maybe I will work on userboxes tonight ;) -- BrianG 11:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) A Rangers Role BrianG: "...great help to beginners, who don't know a ranger's purpose in a group for example." Bah, when I started with my ranger, I knew EXACTLY what my role was. Run around in back trapping, cast firestorm when it refreshed, and res the healer after the party wiped (just once, because I was a RaEl. Needless to say, that ranger got deleted quickly, and my mending WaMo was much more successful! I've come a long way. -- Oblio (talk) 10:41, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Hahahaha. My first character was R/N cause I thought it would be cool to control a pet AND minions hahaha. My girlfriend's first character was an R/E, and like you she loved Firestorm. Eventually she fell in love with Barrage, but wanted to keep the Elementalist secondary, so I helped her make a Conjure Flame/Barrage build which she really likes. -- BrianG 10:51, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::What is hilarious is that after I deleted that character, I created a new ranger in Factions, who is now my favorite character by far. Most. Versitile. Class. Ever. -- Oblio (talk) 10:55, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, I did the same thing and created a Factions ranger too (R/Mo). Kept the old one though for sentimental reasons and because I came up with a fun R/N beastmaster build. I really enjoyed my canthan ritualist, so I didn't spend enough time on my Canthan Ranger, and then nightfall came out. I just finally got around to capping Enraged Lunge so I'm looking forward to having some fun with that. Need to get a new pet though and try to make him dire. (Did you read about this new dire method where you let the pet kill you and let your hero res you over and over until its dire, then you charm it?). Next up I want to cap Escape and make a sweet R/Mo running build. Interruption is pretty cool too, ranger is a fun class. -- BrianG 11:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Whoa! Death leveling your dire pet. Crazy. If you ever want a spider, I keep a place in the underworld, its a second home now. I pointed out somewhere else, and will here as well that Dodge + Zojun's Haste + Natural Stride is a 24/7 33%+big evade, so IMO Escape is wasted (though those stupid naga in the jade sea sure point out its good points. Enraged lunge is sweetness, but lack of pet controls keeps me from running it in serious areas. Honestly, for me right now, its generally Burning Arrow or Barrage for me (which kind of sucks since keying 1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1-1 is kind of boring). But honestly, right now Natural Stride is the hands down best ranger defence skill for PvE. -- Oblio (talk) 11:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Hmmm yeah I do think Natural Stride is cool, but I'm not crazy about the fact that it ends if you are hexed. Seems less than ideal for some running situations. Also, with a R/Mo you'd want monk heals instead of troll unguent so the wilderness points are a bit of a problem. Definitely good for a ranger with a different secondary though. I have a friend with a Ranger but he only has nightfall, so no access to dodge or zojuns, so I'm going to recommend natural stride to him for sure (Natural Stride + Escape should work for a nightfall only running build). :::::About pets, yeah its definitely annoying that pet control is so poor and pet builds are mostly just fun and not actually that great. As shown by some of the useless nightfall skills, ANet doesn't really know what they are doing with beastmastery. Strike As One is the exact skill I was hoping for, if it wasn't Elite! Man, they can't even bother to fix Brutal Mauling which really ticks me off since I love my R/N's pet bear. -- BrianG 12:05, 24 January 2007 (CST)